And The Day Started Off So Badly
by Dazzled1
Summary: Gasp. I'm writing again. Just read it, it's a one shot so don't expect anything else.


**A.N. Now, I realise that it has been quite...erm...a while, and a few of you possibly even think that I am dead. Sorry, but that is not the case. I have some of the chapters written out for a few of my stories, but for others, only half a chapter. My LxJ fics, are the ones that have another chapter or two written out, I just haven't updated. My Rogans, sorry, but one or two of them aren't quite to my liking yet, so you'll have to wait. This is just a little one shot that's been going through my mind lately. ENJOY, and I'll try to get some chapters up soon!!! Oh BTW, this takes place seventh year. This isn't an LxJ where they get together, but it gives us a preview of the friendship before this happens. Just a little fic to read. If you want. So yea. You don't have to. But if you do, just remember that this didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT EVEN THIS COMPUTER. OBVIOUSLY, YOU ARE DELUSIONAL. SO. DON'T. SUE. ME. BIG BAD COMPANY EXECS. **

* * *

James Potter was not having a good day. It was only 8:47 am, and he didn't have any clean clothes, thanks to Sirius. His best friend, Sirius Orion Black, had decided that since he didn't have any clean clothes (Luckily, it was a Sunday, so the teachers wouldn't be paying to close attention at their students clothing), none of the other Marauders should either, taking all of their clothes from their dormitories, including James, though he was now living in the Head Quarters, considering he was Head Boy (Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor was Head Girl). 

The Marauders, a group of four 17 year old boys, now men, had been founded way back in first year, six years ago, by James, Sirius, and their friends Remus Lupin (who, in their third year, James and Sirius had found out was a werewolf), and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders because usually they were up to no good, sometimes for their friends' sake, like in fifth year, when James and Sirius figured out how to become Animagus **(spelling?)**, and helped Peter become one as well, all to help poor Remus. This group was as close as family, which was why Sirius had decided that if he had to suffer dirty clothes, the others would too.

"Dammit Sirius," James muttered aloud, hoping to find a hidden stash of clean clothes Sirius had forgotten about. James continued to ponder a few ideas out loud, not noticing his fellow head enter the room.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity," Lily told him, giggling as she did so. "But really, what's wrong?"

At the sound of her tinkling voice, James started, and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Uh…yea, so I heard. But if your best friend ran out of clean clothes, then decided to take all of yours to make if fair, you'd be talking to yourself as well," he explained nervously, for he had taken a liking to her since third year when he first started noticing girls, and it had only intensified with time.

"True, but I think that my best friend would've just taken one pair for her to wear, and then left me the rest," Lily reasoned, a small smile remaining on her face because of her friend's predicament.

Lily had also taken a liking to James, though it had only been recently, and up until their seventh year, she had despised him. As they started their seventh year though, Lily saw that James had become more modest, and told him that they should at least be friends if they were going to work together as heads.

"You do remember that this is Sirius Black we're talking about right? Since when has anything that he's done made sense? This is the Sirius Black who just last year turned your hair green because it matches your eyes----"

"Er, James, that was you," Lily cut in, reminding him that he was the one who turned her hair green in sixth year, her green eyes twinkling mischievously to show that she didn't hold a grudge.

"Oh…yea…oops." James smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, James thought of something. "Wait, did you come in here for a reason or did you just come in here to berate me?"

Lily studied James' face for a minute, trying to figure out if he was actually angry at her. When she saw him smile, she knew he was just joking around some more.

"I actually came in here to see if you were ready for breakfast. I was walking past your room when I heard you cursing Sirius to hell under your breath, and decided to risk seeing if you were ready for food, then I remembered that you're a guy and you're always hungry, and now I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yea, you kind of are. And I'd love to go to breakfast with you. If you don't mind walking near a guy who's wearing dirty clothes," James answered.

Lily smiled, and nodded, taking James arm and looping it with her own. Looking up at him soon though, she had to ask him a question. "Why didn't you just scrougify your clothes?"

James stared blankly at her for a second, then whooped in delight before performing the spell on his clothes. "You're a life-saver Lily Evans!"

* * *

LATER THAT VERY SAME DAY, AT ABOUT 6 AT NIGHT (in the Gryffindor Common Room).

"James, do you know what phase of the moon it is tonight?" Remus asked, hinting about his condition.

James snapped out of his Lily induced reverie, and nodded, understanding exactly what Remus was trying to tell him. James stood up, nodding at Sirius and Peter also, across the room. They responded, and rose from their seats as well, following the other half of their quartet outside the castle.

Once outside the castle, James, Sirius, and Peter changed into their respected Animagus'; a white stag (James), a black dog (Sirius), and a balding rat (Peter). The three followed Remus to the forbidden forest, where they would explore until Remus was human once again. Once there and Remus was a werewolf, they found that they were not alone. A beautiful white doe with glowing green eyes had appeared. It slowly approached the group, telling them that it meant no harm, and just wanted some company.

There was something about this doe that was oddly familiar to James, the stag, but he ignored the feeling and bounded up to her to introduce himself. She met him halfway, and her movements showed him that she wasn't just a doe, she was an Animagus, and vice versa. Using their eyes to communicate, they told each other that they would reveal themselves to each other when the sun rose, but in the mean time, they would explore with the rest of the group.

The group of now five explored the forest for hours, leaving no corner untouched. The doe was very at ease with her new friends, and it was the same for them, so it didn't seem too long until the sun rose, and it was time to leave.

Remus was the first to change back, him having no control over changing, and Sirius and Peter changed a minute after. The doe looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded her head in friendship, but also telling them to leave the stag and herself alone. They complied with her wishes, and left the two deer to themselves.

James (stag) was the first to become human. The doe stared for a moment, then she herself changed back.

As soon as James saw who it was, he smiled.

"Only you. It only could've been you," he said, shaking his head.

"I could say the same to you. So you do this with Remus often?" she asked.

"Every full moon, and what about you? Do you become the doe very often?" he replied.

"Some nights, when I'm bored," she answered.

"And to think, this day started so badly, but now I'm happy, and I've got to say, I'm glad it was you, _Lily Evans_."


End file.
